La Bella Hermione 3 Reto HhT 2013
by EriqitaPotterGranger
Summary: Este One-Shot participa en el 3º reto HhT 2013. - Hartas de los constantes compromisos de sus maridos, Hermione, Luna y Ginny deciden tomarse un día libre y dejar que los muchachos se hagan cargo de sus hijos. ¿El problema? Los pequeños son de todo menos obedientes. Potter, Malfoy y Weasley tenían que ser. Basado en la película de Disney "La Bella Durmiente"


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todo esto es por obra y gracia de la maravillosa J.K. Rowling y de la Warner Bros., si fuera mío obviamente Harry y Hermione hubieran quedado juntos.

**Summary:** -AU- Hartas de los constantes compromisos de sus maridos, Hermione, Luna y Ginny deciden tomarse un día libre y dejar que los muchachos se hagan cargo de sus hijos. ¿El problema? Los pequeños son de todo menos obedientes. Potter, Malfoy y Weasley tenían que ser.

**Advertencias: **Basado en el cuento de los Hermanos Grimm "La Bella Durmiente" específicamente en su adaptación de Walt Disney. No Magia. Completamente AU. Posible OoC.

* * *

Bueno, aquí esta mi propuesta para el 3° Reto del grupo de Facebook "Harmony hasta la Tumba"… y lo logré! Con 7000 palabras exactitas lo conseguí!

Espero les guste este pequeño One-Shot y sin más que decir… a disfrutar!

* * *

**-La Bella Hermione-**

* * *

- Es oficial, estoy muerto –musito un exhausto rubio desparramándose en el primer sillón decentemente limpio que encontró-

- Por extraño que suene esto, estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo cuñado –asintió un pelirrojo sentándose a un lado de este-

- Es increíble que los negocios, clientes enfadosos, juntas aburridas, contratos por firmar y secretarias obsesionadas no puedan con nosotros pero nuestros seis niños lo hagan en tan solo unas horas –confirmo un tercero, un guapo moreno, ocupando el último lugar vacío de aquel sofá-

¡CRASH!

Otro vaso. O quizás un plato.

- Tu turno Malfoy –dijeron el moreno y el pelirrojo al unísono-

El aludido se levantó del sillón y dirigiéndoles una última mirada de resentimiento emprendió el camino que llevaba al jardín trasero donde sus hijos jugaban _tranquilamente_.

- Esto es increíble Harry –murmuro a punto de llorar-, ¡las chicas llevan fuera solo cinco horas y la casa esta de cabeza…! Mi único consuelo es que la destruida esta vez ha sido tu casa y no la mía… ¡Luna me mata! –se estremeció- Aunque… también pudimos terminar en la de Malfoy, me encantaría ver como mi dulce hermana descuartiza al hurón –sonrió-

- Claro, y que al que termine por asesinar su esposa sea a mi ¿no? Mientras tú estás a salvo de la ira de Luna y Draco de la de Ginny… ¿Quién me protegerá a mi cuando Mione intente matarme? –se aterro-

- Si de algo te sirve hermano –lo miro seriamente y le puso una mano sobre la espalda a modo de apoyo- siempre tendrás flores frescas en tu tumba –sonrió burlonamente–

El moreno estuvo a punto de ahorcar a su mejor amigo cuando cierto ruido los alarmo.

- ¡BUUUUAAA! –

- ¡Lily! - ¡Isa! –se miraron con los ojos abiertos- ¡Carol! -

Ambos padres se levantaron como impulsados por un resorte para salir al jardín rezando en el camino que sus niñas no se hubiesen lastimado.

Al llegar al lugar donde los menores se divertían la imagen con la que se toparon los dejo impactados: vasos rotos, cubiertos del comedor desperdigados por el pasto, la piscina burbujeando lodo por el exceso de jabón y tierra, toallas en todos lados y miles de papelitos volando por todo el lugar.

- ¡Niños! –grito el muchacho de nombre Harry al ver a sus hijos varones encaramados en el más frondoso árbol intentando atrapar con un palo de escoba algo que se le figuro bastante al mantel que su esposa había tejido.- ¡Ron, ayúdame! –

¿Cómo llegamos a este punto? Bueno, es mejor comenzar por el principio.

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Draco Malfoy son tres exitosos empresarios de la compañía "Potter & Black Co.", quienes en esos momentos y por todo el resto del día se encargarían de estar al cuidado de sus hijos. James y Lily Potter Granger; Alexander e Isabella Weasley Lovegood; y Edward y Carol Malfoy Weasley.

Sus esposas, Hermione Potter, Luna Weasley y Ginny Malfoy, cansadas de las constantes reuniones y viajes de sus maridos posponiendo así asuntos familiares como salidas al zoológico o comidas familiares habían decidido tomarse un "día de chicas" con sus maridos al cuidados de los niños dándoles a las niñeras el día libre y dejando órdenes expresas a la servidumbre de no ayudarlos bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Por esa razón, y tan solo a dos horas de la partida de sus mujeres, los amigos habían acordado juntarse las tres familias en una misma casa para así, entre los tres, poder vigilar los seis pequeños.

Grave error.

- Alex, hijo, baja por favor, eres el mayor de tus primos y debes de dar el buen ejemplo… -comenzó el pelirrojo desde el tronco del árbol mientras el moreno buscaba la mejor manera para subir a por ellos-

- ¡Pero solo por meses tío! ¡Yo también tengo seis años! –replico el primogénito Malfoy-

- ¡Yo también tengo seis años, Edward! –discutió el joven Potter-

- ¡Pero de los tres tú eres el más pequeño James! ¡Con Edward me llevo solo cuatro meses, en cambio tú y yo nos llevamos ocho meses! –Alexander Weasley se unió a aquella tonta pelea-

Y era verdad, sin haberse planeado, los primogénitos Potter, Weasley y Malfoy habían nacido con tan solo unos meses de diferencia siendo el mayor Alexander, nacido el 14 de Febrero; Edward, nacido el 1 de Junio; y por último los mellizos Potter –James y Lily– nacidos el 31 de Octubre.

Al estar tan distraídos discutiendo en ese momento por sus edades, ninguno se percató que la rama en la cual los tres estaban sostenidos comenzaba a debilitarse por el peso que cargaba así que para todos –adultos incluidos- fue una tremenda sorpresa cuando esta se vino abajo trayendo consigo a los tres menores.

- ¡James, Alex, Edward! –Harry corrió a donde los niños habían caído para revisar los posibles daños y, de ser necesario, llevarlos inmediatamente a urgencias-

Pero al llegar a ellos grande fue su sorpresa cuando los niños estaban muertos de la risa y sin ningún daño evidente, sentados encima de Ron.

- Tranquilos –sonrió cuando los menores lo ayudaron a levantarse- tienen un tío bastante fuerte –

* * *

- De acuerdo, recuento de daños: el jardín sucio, Isabella con un enorme moretón en la frente, Lily con una cortada en su pierna, Carol con el labio abierto y Alex, Edward y James con uno que otro raspón en manos, piernas y cara, ¿cierto? –los niños asintieron- y todo eso por solo jugar… ¿a la comidita? –pregunto escéptico el rubio-

- Bueno, bueno… -se sonrojo Alex, nervioso- es que a la comidita como tal pues no estábamos jugando –contesto jugando distraídamente con las correas del cojín que tenía entre las piernas-

-¿Y entonces…? –esta vez fue el moreno quién pregunto poniendo las manos en jarras-

- Hay papa, así hasta eres idéntico a mami –sonrió su pequeña hija-

- Lilian… –amenazo-

- Esta bien, está bien –sonrió de forma inocente- al principio sí que estábamos jugando a la comidita, pero después… -

- … nos aburrimos –interrumpió su mellizo- ósea, ¡somos hombres! –aclaro como si aquello fuera necesario- así que les dijimos que mejor jugáramos a 'la comidita voladora zombi mutante' –los tres adultos los miraron extrañados-

- ¿La qué? –preguntaron sus padres al unísono-

- La comidita voladora zombi mutante –corrigieron los niños a coro-

- Como sea –continuo Ronald- jugaron a esa cosa… lo que queremos saber es como James, Edward y Alex terminaron trepados en el árbol y ustedes golpeadas-

- Ah, eso –esta vez fue el turno de Carol quien movió su manita como si aquello fuera algo sin importancia- pues es que Lily saco un mantel de tía Mione para que ahí pusiéramos los pastelitos y que no se ensuciaran pero de repente el aire lo voló al árbol y mis primos intentaron bajarlo porque los pastelitos se estaban enfriando… -

- ¿Y sus golpes? –pregunto nuevamente Draco-

- Pues es que las niñitas –Lily, Carol e Isabella miraron feo a Edward y le sacaron la lengua- dijeron que mientras nosotros bajábamos el mantel ellas sacarían la vajilla para que el ácido que tenía la comida la desintegrara y… -

- ¡Lilian Potter Granger! –el grito de su padre asusto a los niños y extraño a los adultos- sacaste la vajilla de tu madre –la chiquita se sonrojo- dime que no le hicieron nada –suplico el ojiverde asustado, si la vajilla importada de su mujer tenía un solo rasguño se podía dar por muerto-

- Ay no papi, no te preocupes, esa ni la alcanzamos… por eso Isa se hizo un chichón morado en la frente –el ojiazul abrió los ojos bien grandes y el color huyo de sus mejillas: cuando Luna viera aquella marca en su hija no le volvería a dar de comer en un año; sin embargo el moreno suspiro aliviado- pero… -se volvió a preocupar- ¿una vez dijiste que el té no te gustaba, cierto? –musitó poniendo su mejor cara de perrito-

- ¿Por qué? –

- Pues digamos que te hicimos un favor para que no lo vuelvas a tomar –sus primas asintieron. El moreno la miro severamente- De las cuatro tazas que tenía mami ahora solo quedan tres… -su padre se puso pálido-

- Con eso se cortó la pierna Lily –continuo Isabella- y Carol, pues… -

- … no sé cómo te gusta esa cosa de las latas papi… -termino la pequeña rubia tocando con su dedo índice la sangre de su labio- esa agüita dorada que a mami no le gusta que tomes con mis tíos Fred y George porque dice que siempre pierdes… -al ojigris casi le da un infarto en la casa Potter… ¡su bebé había tomado cerveza! ¡Ginevra lo iba a desollar! –

* * *

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –preguntó Draco Malfoy a sus amigos en la habitación contigua- Todavía tenemos dieciocho horas por delante sin las chicas y creo que con los golpes de los niños y por cómo se encuentra la casa tenemos más que suficiente para un año de castigos –

- Por la casa no debemos preocuparnos, gracias al cielo Mione dejo dicho que mientras se tratara de quehaceres domésticos no habría ningún problema en que Patrick y Laurent me ayudaran… ahora mismo están intentando hacer algo por el jardín, después se encargaran del resto… -comento el ojiverde-

- El problema aquí será mantener a los chicos a raya hasta su hora de dormir… ¿alguien sabe en qué momento sucede eso? –miro a sus amigos buscando la respuesta pero ambos negaron-

- Las chicas tienen razón… no conocemos a los niños –los tres se entristecieron. Si tan solo no se la vivieran entre juntas y contratos aquellos momentos con sus hijos los estuvieran disfrutando y no implorando que sus mujeres llegaran a salvarlos-

- Creo que tengo una idea –la voz del dueño de la casa rompió el silencio en el cual cada uno estaba perdido en sus pensamientos- Recuerdo que en una ocasión Herm me comento que no había mejor remedio que un buen libro para tranquilizar los niños… espero que con sus hijos suceda lo mismo o les juro que me volveré loco… -

* * *

Algunos minutos después los tres adultos regresaron a la sala, donde los niños los esperaban sentados platicando animadamente, cargados con frutas picadas, jugos y papas naturales como pequeñas botanas –tod sin azúcar pues no querían correr riesgos- durante el cuento.

- De acuerdo niños, después de estos _pequeños _accidentes creemos que los más apropiado es que todos nos quedemos aquí en la sala y leamos algún cuento… -

- ¡La Bella y La Bestia! - ¡Las mil y una noches! - ¡Pinocho! – ¡Anastasia! -¡Peter Pan! - ¡Cenicienta! –

- Seguro que esto los tranquilizaría… -susurro Ron a sus compañeros. El ojiverde solo atino a encogerse de hombros y rogar a que su idea funcionara-

- No hay que discutir niños, escogeremos un cuento que nos agrade a todos… -el rubio se levantó del sillón en donde se encontraban sentados con los pequeños a su alrededor y se dirigió al pequeño librero que Hermione Potter tenía en la sala lleno de cuentos para sus hijos escogiendo un libro al azar- ¿Qué les parece este…? –leyó el título- ¿La Bella Durmiente? –de inmediato las protestas se hicieron presentes y una nueva guerra amenzaba con comenzar-

- Tranquilos, leeremos este cuento –el pelirrojo le arrebato el libro de las manos a su cuñado- y agregáramos cosas… a ustedes tres –miro a los niños- les encantan las historias de dragones y peleas, ¿no? –estos asintieron fervientemente- y a ustedes –esta vez miro a las niñas- les encantan las historias de amor con princesas incluidas, ¿cierto? –las pequeñas sonrieron- Entonces este libro es perfecto –finalizo dejando a los niños sonrientes y bastantes satisfechos-

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? –le murmuro el pelinegro a su mejor amigo unas vez este se ubicó a su lado en el sillón-

- Mamá aplicaba eso con nosotros cuando no queríamos escuchar las historias de princesas de Ginny… créeme, al final nos terminaban gustando –hizo una mueca resignada mientras el rubio reía ligeramente-

- Pues… –Harry tomo el libro de las manos de Ron y lo coloco en sus piernas dispuesto a iniciar. El pelirrojo y el rubio se recostaron en el sillón para escuchar la historia- comencemos… -

* * *

**-OoOoO-**

_ En un país muy lejano hacía ya mucho tiempo vivían un rey y una reina, muchos años hacía que anhelaban un hijo y al fin su deseo se vio cumplido con el nacimiento de una linda niña a la que pusieron por nombre... _

**-OoOoO-**

- ¡Hermione! ¡Que la princesa se llame Hermione! –interrumpió la lectura la pequeña Lily Potter sonriéndole como cachorrito perdido a su padre. El moreno la miro enternecido y asintió-

**-OoOoO-**

_ En un país muy lejano hacía ya mucho tiempo vivían un rey y una reina, muchos años hacía que anhelaban un hijo y al fin su deseo se vio cumplido con el nacimiento de una linda niña a la que pusieron por nombre Hermione._

_El natalicio fue motivo de regocijo general y un gran día de fiesta fue proclamado para que todos, nobles y plebeyos, pudieran rendir pleitesía a la princesita._

Ningún negocio en el pueblo se encontraba abierto, no había pastores arreando ovejas ni tampoco caballos alimentados de los grandes pastizales. Toda la gente, sin excepción, iba rumbo al castillo ataviados en sus mejores ropas.

Las calles se encontraban repletas de gente, caballos, carrozas y guardias celebrando como iguales. Monarcas de los reinos vecinos se encontraban camino al palacio llevando regalos para homenajear el nacimiento de aquella niña.

**-OoOoO-**

- Entonces si mama será la princesa, que papa sea el príncipe, ¿no? Es lo justo… –le sonrió su hijo mayor. Esta vez su pecho se hinchó de orgullo y con una sonrisa volvió a aceptar-

**-OoOoO-**

- ¡Su Real Majestad el Rey James Potter y su Alteza el Príncipe Harry! –se oyó que uno de los lacayos anunciaba-

De pronto aparecieron de entre la multitud el rey y el pequeño príncipe quien traía consigo una caja y miraba a todos con bastante curiosidad.

- ¡James! – ¡Robert! –fue lo primero que se oyó en cuanto ambos monarcas se encontraron frente a frente-

- ¡Mi buen amigo James! ¡Hace tanto tiempo…! –se abrazaron fraternalmente- ¡Y el pequeño Harry! –desvió su mirada al niño y este se inclinó a modo de saludo- ¡Ya eres todo un muchacho! -

_Mucho habían soñado ambos monarcas con ver sus reinos unidos algún día, ahora podían anunciar al fin que el príncipe Harry y la princesa Hermione quedaban desde ese momento comprometidos en santo matrimonio._

- Vamos hijo, entrégale el obsequio que has traído a la princesa Hermione –le animo su padre-

- Sus majestades… -reverencio el pequeño-

- Adelante Harry –la reina tomo la mano de su futuro yerno y lo guío hasta donde una hermosa cuna finamente ornamentada se encontraba-

El joven heredero miro con extrañeza a la bebe que causaba tal algarabío, a decir verdad, él no encontraba nada extraordinario en aquella niña; y a pesar de que a sus cortos siete años no entendía ciertas cosas sabía lo que las palabras "prometidos en matrimonio" significaban y, siendo honestos, a él no le hacía gracia el tener que casarse con _eso_.

Todos los presentes se encontraban admirando la tierna escena en donde los futuros reyes del Nuevo Imperio se conocían por primera vez cuando, de pronto, el techo comenzó a desvanecerse y una tenue luz azul proveniente del cielo alumbro todo el gran salón apareciendo de entre ella tres diminutas personitas bastante coloridas.

Conforme se acercaron al suelo, poco a poco fueron regresando a su tamaño original revelando así que no eran otras más que las dulces haditas que ayudaban a mantener el equilibrio en aquel reino y quienes eran consideradas aún más importantes que la realeza que ahí se encontraba reunida. Inmediatamente las trompetas anunciaron su ingreso al recinto y todos los presentes prestaron atención a su llegada.

- ¡Sus honorables excelencias las tres ilustres hadas…!

**-OoOoO-**

- ¡Que las haditas sean las abuelitas! –interrumpió Carol Malfoy- La abuelita Molly, la abuelita Cissy y la abuelita Lily… ellas son tan buenas y nos cuidan sin importar lo que hagamos… ¡como unas haditas! –el ojiverde miro a sus amigos quienes miraban a los niños enternecidos. Con un asentimiento todos quedaron de acuerdo en que así sería-

**-OoOoO-**

- ¡Sus honorables excelencias las tres ilustres hadas…, la buena hada Lily, la buena hada Molly y la buena hada Cissy! –

Las graciosas haditas volaron directamente a la cuna donde descansaba la pequeña bebe ajena a la gran fiesta que se estaba ofreciendo en su honor. Aquella niña, tal cual su nombre lo decía, venía a anunciar una nueva era y a equilibrar la balanza entre el bien y el mal.

- Sus majestades –se dirigió hacia los reyes la primer hada ataviada en un hermoso conjunto rosado siendo sostenida por sus delicadas alas- en este día tan especial cada una hemos venido a ofrecerle un obsequio a la linda princesa que, en un conjunto, serán tres –la reina solo sonrió y con un gesto de mano la invito a avanzar-

- Linda princesita, –Lily miró maternalmente a la bebe- mi don especial para ti será la belleza –hizo algunas florituras con la varita y de esta salieron chispas blancas que cayeron sobre la niña envolviéndola en su haz de luz-

- Gentil princesita –avanzo la segunda hada, Molly, al frente de la cuna y dedicándole una tierna mirada, continuo- mi don para ti será una melodiosa voz –elevo su varita al cielo y después de moverla cual batuta, destellos salieron de ella rodeando a la niña y depositándose en la cuna donde se hallaba-

Finalmente avanzo Cissy, la última de las hadas, y se sitúo frente a la pequeña. – Dulce princesita, mi don para ti será…. –

Un viento helado acompañado de un estruendoso sonido inundaron el lugar y donde antes había un precioso cielo ahora se hallaba la oscuridad absoluta siendo rota únicamente por los rayos que permitían mostrar a la figura que, de pronto, se materializo.

- ¡Oh! ¡Que magnifica fiesta se celebra aquí! –se oyó un siseo- Sentí una gran pena cuando no llego invitación alguna dirigida hacia mi persona así que, suponiendo que solo se trataba de un pequeño error, me presente aquí ataviado en mis mejores ropas para yo también darle la bienvenida a tan hermosa criatura… -finalizo con una fría sonrisa-

**-OoOoO-**

- ¿Quién era papi? –pregunto esta vez Edward Malfoy fingiendo no interesarse demasiado-

- Bueno, deja que tu tío termine… pero te diré algo –le sonrió como si fuera a hacer alguna travesura- es Maléfica –

La boquita de todos los niños se abrió en una perfecta 'O'. – Y esa Maléfica es tan mala como el amigo del abuelito Lucius –pregunto Carol asustada, su padre asintió- ¿Cómo era…? ¿Vol-oldee-min? –

Los adultos rieron por la ocurrencia.– Se dice Voldemort preciosa –corrigió Ronald a su sobrina-

- Si, ese, Voldemort… –

**-OoOoO-**

- No recibiste nada porque no te queríamos aquí… -susurro la tercer hadita, Cissy, lo bastante alto como para que los reyes y aquel sujeto desconocido oyeran-

- ¡Oh! No me querían aquí… que incomoda situación –se disculpó con una mueca apenada- No sé qué decir… -

- Su excelencia… ¿no le molesta que vuestra invitación se haya perdido…? –pregunto la reina insegura, mirando a aquel extraño con cierto temor-

- ¿Molestarme? ¡Por supuesto que no! Faltaba más, si mi presencia no es bienvenida en esta fiesta no tengo más que marcharme nuevamente a mis dominios –fingió irse- ¡Oh! Pero antes… que distraído, yo también tengo un pequeño obsequio a la niña… -

Todos los presentes se quedaron observando aquella escena bastante asustados. Lord Voldemort, emperador del mal, amo de la oscuridad, quién hace bastante tiempo había sido exiliado a las más lejanas montañas, regresaba justo en el nacimiento de la niña que anunciaba un nuevo y próspero futuro libre de las fuerzas oscuras en aquel reino.

- Pues bien… escuchadme todos –su voz se volvió fúnebre y sombría causando estremecimiento en cuanta persona la escuchara- _la princesa si crecerá dotada de gracia y belleza, podrá ser amada por cuantos la conozcan, pero al cumplir los 16 años antes de que el sol se ponga se pinchará el dedo con el huso de una rueca… ¡y morirá!_ –su risa atronadora resonó cual eco en el palacio-

- ¡Mi bebe! –

- ¡Guardias! ¡Arrestad a ese hechicero! –el rey fue el primero en reaccionar, sin embargo, fue demasiado tarde, pues en el momento en que la seguridad real se acercó a aquel brujo éste desapareció de la misma manera en que se hizo presente-

- Disculpen majestades, pero Cissy aún le entregara su regalo especial –susurro Lily no queriendo sonar inoportuna-

- Entonces… ¿ustedes podrán, cierto? –pregunto el rey esperanzado- ¿Pueden contrarrestar aquella terrible maldición que terminara con la vida de mi hija? -

- Hay, no señor –negó Cissy asustada- la magia de Lord Voldemort es muy poderosa… ni las tres juntas podríamos con ella… sin embargo…-

- …puede ayudar en algo –agrego Molly-. Adelante querida –miro a la hada azul- haz tu mejor esfuerzo –la animo-

- _Dulce princesita_ –comenzó titubeante- _si por ese desdichado embrujo te ha de herir el uso de una rueca un dedo que haya un rayo de esperanza el don que te concedo y no con la muerte, solo en profundo sueño la fatal profecía se cumplirá y de ese sueño hechicero despertaras al calor de ese primer beso de amor_ –finalizo y, de la misma manera que lo hicieron Lily y Molly, movió su varita elevada al techo y con una fina floritura pequeñas chispas blancas salieron de aquel mágico instrumento para flotar unos segundos sobre la bebe y poco a poco ir cayendo sobre ella iluminando brevemente su pequeño cuerpecito-

_Pero el rey Robert temeroso, no obstante, por la vida de su hija, decreto de inmediato que todas las ruecas de hilar que en el reino hubiera el mismo día fuesen quemadas. _

_Y la real orden fue cumplida… _

**-OoOoO-**

- ¿Entonces la princesa iba a morir? –Isabella sonaba afligida-

- Si princesa –aseguro su padre- pero recuerda que las lindas haditas le dieron un regalo para que no muriera-

- Además –interrumpió su tío Draco- las hadas planeaban otra cosa para salvar a la princesita-

- ¿Y el príncipe? –Alexander hablo finalmente- ¿Por qué hay príncipe y caballos y dragones, no?

- Si hijo, por supuesto –aseguro Harry- creo que le adelantaremos a esa parte –y avanzando unas cuantas hojas, continuo-

**-OoOoO-**

El príncipe Harry Potter galopaba en su fiel corcel con el aire sonrojándole las mejillas. Estaba bastante cerca del ciervo al cual llevaba varios días siguiéndole la pista pues este se había herido una pata y quería curársela para que no se dañara más.

Salir a montar siempre le había parecido la más hermosa de las experiencias pues tenía el efecto de hacerle olvidar los problemas que lo rodeaban; quizá mucha gente, como Severus, su asesor, pensaba que ser un príncipe era una tarea bastante sencilla y en algunas ocasiones así era pero en otras, como aquella, era la peor tortura de todas.

- ¡No me pueden obligar a casarme sin amor! –grito al aire tratando de descargar su furia-

Lo sabía desde pequeño, recordaba vagamente aquel evento donde vio a la bebe fea pero… ella había desaparecido, dieciséis años sin que nadie supiera su ubicación… se negaba a aceptar que su vida se truncaría con un amor de conveniencia.

**-OoOoO-**

- Tío Harry –Carol lo miro de forma dulce- ¿mis papis también pueden ser unos príncipes? –batió sus rubias pestañas y su boquita formo un tierno puchero-

- Si, por supuesto preciosa… no hay más príncipes en el cuento de La Bella Durmiente, pero supongo que no afectara mucho si hacemos algunos cambios a la historia –sonrió a la niña-

- Entonces… -titubeo Isabella- mi papi puede ser tamb… -

- Cielo –Draco se inclinó levemente y le acaricio la cabecita a su sobrina- de tu papi me encargo yo… es obvio que también participara en la historia –la niña quedo satisfecha ante la respuesta de su tío sin percatarse que el ojigris sonreía misteriosamente-

**-OoOoO-**

- ¡Potter! ¡Regresa aquí! –el grito de cierto _güero _desabrido [_el aludido frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos_] rompió la quietud de aquel bello claro y el príncipe Harry suspiro sonoramente-

- ¿Qué sucede Draco? –un caballo relincho en el momento en que se detuvo junto al dueño de aquella voz-

- ¿Por qué saliste huyendo del castillo? Llevo media vida de conocerte y nunca habías sido tan _descortés _como para abandonar la habitación dejando a tu padre con la palabra en la boca –

- ¿Acaso no te enteraste? –el muchacho negó- Pues resulta que la desaparecida princesa Hermione reaparecerá mañana por la tarde, y después de una fiesta en su honor por haber regresado de quién sabe dónde, estaremos listos para celebrar nuestro matrimonio… -

- ¿Su matrimonio? –pregunto atónito-

- Si, escucha… -

- ¡Príncipe Harry! ¡Príncipe Draco! –una tercera voz se oyó de pronto sonando a cada segundo más fuerte-

- ¿Tenías que traer al perro faldero? –pregunto hastiado el joven que respondía al nombre de Draco; el moreno se encogió de hombros cuando un muchacho pelirrojo alcanzaba a los príncipes-

**-OoOoO-**

- ¡¿PERRO FALDERO?! ¡Malfoy, eres un…! –explotó Ronald interrumpiendo el cuento-

- ¡Shh! –advirtió Harry - los niños –y le dirigió una mirada significativa. El pelirrojo observo a sus hijos y sobrinos y al ver su extrañeza respiro hondo y se tranquilizó-

- Esta me la pagas Malfoy –musito Ron para que solo los adultos escucharan-

- Tío… ¿seguirás con el cuento? –pregunto Edward Malfoy mirando a su padre y tío lanzarse miradas asesinas… como siempre-

- Por supuesto campeón… ¿Dónde me quede? –

- ¡Cuando llegaba el perrito! –respondieron alegremente las niñas y el ojiverde sonrió entre dientes al ver como las orejas de su mejor amigo se ponían coloradas del coraje-

**-OoOoO-**

- ¿Entonces? –los muchachos miraban a Harry impacientes-

- Pues eso, me casare con ella y ahí terminara mi vida… -

- No pienses eso, no la conoces no sabes cómo es… -

- Exacto Ron, no la conozco, la primera y única vez que la vi apenas la recuerdo… eso si –se rio- era una bebe bien fea –sus amigos acompañaron sus risas-

De repente una melodiosa voz inundo aquel claro haciendo que los cientos de árboles que allí había provocaran un hermoso eco y que los receptores de tan preciosa canción quedaran hipnotizados.

- ¿Qué es eso? –pregunto un atontado Ronald-

- No lo sé, pero lo pienso averiguar en este preciso instante –y sin dar tiempo a más su caballo relincho comenzando a galopar a la profundidad del bosque-

- ¿Y ahora? ¿Debemos seguirlo? –pregunto el lacayo al guapo príncipe [_Ron Weasley tenía los nudillos blancos y los labios apunto de sangrarle del esfuerzo que hacía para no saltarle al maldito rubio_]

- Claro, siempre que lo dejamos solo comete locuras –respondió con una sonrisa cínica y sin más ambos jóvenes emprendieron la marcha tras su amigo-

**-OoOoO-**

- ¿Y encontró a la princesa? - - ¿Cuándo aparecerán los dragones? –los mellizos Potter hablaron al mismo tiempo-

- Tranquilos niños, ya llegaremos a esa parte –murmuro el tío Ron- Pero si Harry –miro a su mejor amigo- ¿cómo que va muy lento, no?

El pelinegro lo fulmino con la mirada pero asintió. – De acuerdo, entonces adelantaremos la historia hasta la parte del beso final y el vivieron felices para siempre, ¿les parece? –los niños miraron aterrados al joven Potter-

- ¡Tío Ron! - ¡Papi! - ¡Comadreja! –Draco Malfoy asesinaba con la mirada a su cuñado por haber interrumpido la historia que tan interesante estaba-

- ¿Puedo continuar entonces? –los niños y Draco asintieron- ¿Ron? –asintió también un tanto asustado ante las miradas que sus hijos, sobrinos y cuñado le echaban-

**-OoOoO-**

Cuando llegaron al corazón del bosque dónde sabían que su amigo se encontraba, la escena que presenciaron en ese momento, estaban seguros, jamás se borraría de su mente.

Harry Potter bailaba -en medio de conejos, ardillas, pajaritos y varios animales del bosque- con una mujer muy bella de largo cabello castaño y piel cremosa más feliz de lo que lo habían visto en toda su vida. [_El aludido se sonrojo terriblemente al estarse describiendo de esa manera por lo que se abstuvo de mencionar que lo hacía con el traje de príncipe propio de aquellos tiempos: mallas, zapatillas y camisas que parecían blusones._]

La imagen era tan extrañamente íntima que se sintieron un poco avergonzados de estar mirándolos por lo que discretamente comenzaron a retroceder.

**-OoOoO-**

De repente se hizo el silencio. Harry se quedó callado por unos minutos perdido en sus pensamientos con Ron, Draco y los niños mirándolo expectantes.

Pero de pronto todo encajo, o al menos para los dos adultos. Una chica desconocida, un matrimonio de conveniencia, un trágico desarrollo… nunca se habían puesto a pensar que la historia de La Bella Durmiente era una manera de contar una historia que si fue verídica… nunca nadie había pensado que aquella había sido la historia de Harry y Hermione Potter.

- Chicos… tienen sueño ¿cierto? –intervino Ronald- creo que ya se acerca la hora de la siesta… se ven cansados –los trato de convencer-

- Nop papi –le sonrió Isabella- el tío Harry tenía razón, la historia es muy interesante-

- Bien… siendo así, continuo –el moreno sonrió forzosamente-

**-OoOoO-**

El príncipe Harry entro corriendo a palacio con sus dos mejores amigos pisándole los talones. Tenía que hacerlo, debía contarle a su padre que aquella tarde de Julio había conocido a su único amor y a la mujer que se convertiría en su futura esposa. No le importaba nada, dinero, títulos, condecoraciones… lo único que en aquellos momentos veía como una opción era convertir en la madre de sus hijos a aquella campesina que le había robado el corazón y, sabía, jamás se lo devolvería. Y ni siquiera su padre podría evitar aquello.

- ¡Padre! ¡Padre! –el grito retumbo en el gran salón al momento que las puertas fueron abiertas, ni siquiera les dio tiempo a sus trompetistas de anunciarlo antes. Necesitaba hablar con su padre con urgencia-

- ¡Pero qué alboroto es este…! ¡Hijo! –se sorprendió al ver de regreso tan pronto a su único hijo; después de la breve discusión que habían mantenido escasas horas atrás, el rey James Potter pensaba que tardaría un poco más en volverle a dirigir la palabra- ¿Qué sucede Harry? ¿Por qué entras así, donde están tus modales… qué pensaría tu madre de ti? –

- Mi madre estaría muy feliz por mí –sonrió alegre. En ese momento cierto príncipe ojigris y el pelirrojo lacayo se ubicaban a la entrada de la habitación listos para ayudar a su amigo según la situación lo ameritara- Bastante diría yo –su padre lo miro interrogante- Padre, debo confesarte algo… hoy conocí a la mujer de mi vida –el rey hizo ademán de replicar- no padre, nada de lo que me digas me hará cambiar de opinión, lo eh decidido… por Dios, en que siglo crees que estamos, hoy en día la gente se casa con quién ama y no con quién le convenga… me casare con aquella campesina… y si no estás de acuerdo tendré que abdicar al trono… supongo que el idiota de mi primo Blaise podrá tomar mi lugar, después de todo los Zabinni siempre desearon la corona real -

**-OoOoO-**

- Entonces al príncipe no le importaba dejar todo por amor –pregunto Carol- ¡que romántico! –sus primas suspiraron de acuerdo y asombrosamente los chicos también-

- Pues si pequeña –Harry sonrió a su sobrina- a él lo único que le importaba era el amor de su princesa… eso era lo único… desgraciadamente no todo sale como uno planea –su voz fue tornándose débil-

**-OoOoO-**

El príncipe Harry salía aliviado de palacio, nunca en toda su vida se había sentido tan relajado y tranquilo consigo mismo. Estaba seguro. Aquella había sido la mejor decisión de toda su vida.

Monto su caballo nuevamente y emprendió el viaje de regreso al corazón del bosque pues tenía una cita con su bella dama _"Te espero en este mismo lugar hoy en la tarde…"_ le había dicho ella antes de desaparecer rompiendo su mágico momento, sin embargo, a pesar de apenas conocerla, sabía que ella era de las muchachas que no rompían sus promesas.

**-OoOoO-**

- Y ahora… ¡el tío Draco continuara con la historia! –corto el ojiazul-

- ¿Y porque no tú querido cuñado? –mascullo entre dientes el aludido-

- Solo soy el lacayo, ¿no cuñadito? –hablo de la misma manera- así que es tu deber _real_ terminarla… -

- Chicos –interrumpió Potter con la voz quebrada- por favor… saben que yo no… -

- ¿Qué sucede papi? –pregunto preocupada Lily-

- Nada princesa, es que tu papi ya hablo demasiado… ¿acaso no quieres oír a tu guapo tío Draco terminar de contar este cuento? –la niña asintió aunque seguía mirando interrogante a su padre-

**-OoOoO-**

No podía ser cierto, era imposible, primero se daba cuenta que estaba enamorado de una preciosa campesina y ahora tres hadas aparecían frente a él para revelarle que aquella muchacha a la que deseaba desposar era nada más y nada menos que la princesa Hermione, aquella que una vez, había dicho, era horrenda.

Y ahora, se encontraba regresando al castillo que momentos antes había abandonado después de confesarle a su padre sus deseos de matrimonio para salvar no solo a su amada, sino también a todo un reino que dependía de él.

Las hadas –Lily, Molly y Cissy, como se habían presentado- le dieron un escudo y una espada con las que, sumado a su amor y deseo de rescatar a la princesa, aseguraban, vencería.

Al llegar al castillo el primer desafío al que se enfrentó fueron unos enormes rosales marchitos llenos de espinas que cubrían al palacio cual barrera protectora. Desmonto su corcel y, dejándolo a un lado, comenzó a serpentear aquella capa que sin duda sería el menor de sus problemas.

En ese momento, su único pensamiento era poder volver la sonrisa de aquella muchachita y mirarla fijamente a sus ojos chocolate para confesarle su amor. Si, quizá ella no le correspondía, era una opción pues no podía saber qué era lo que ella sentía pero estaba seguro que no se daría por vencido. Así la princesa Hermione no quisiera saber de él nunca más arriesgaría su vida un y mil veces más tan solo por poder volver a mirarla una vez más.

Cuando logro atravesar la enredadera de espinas se dio cuenta del deplorable estado del palacio.

- Dormimos a todos Harry, no teníamos corazón para decirles a los reyes y al pueblo entero que, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos y sacrificios, la profecía de Voldemort había sido cumplida y Hermione había caído maldecida –le había dicho Cissy al joven príncipe cuando las hadas le contaron lo sucedido-

Corrió todo lo que sus piernas le daban pero al estar frente a la entrada un enorme dragón se apareció frente a él quemando todo a su alrededor con su fuego abrasador. El muchacho apenas había tenido tiempo de protegerse con su escudo para evitar que el fuego lo cubriera a él también.

Peleo valientemente, sin embargo el dragón era bastante astuto y demasiado fuerte para solo ser combatido por una persona hasta que la dulce hada Lily, junto a Molly y Cissy, unieron sus varitas hasta convertirla en una potente espada, que, impulsada por el príncipe, aterrizo justo en el medio de su pecho, donde se debía hallar su corazón.

Poco a poco todo regreso a la normalidad, la enredadera de espinas fue absorbida por la tierra hasta encontrarse de nuevo debajo de la tierra, el cielo dejo se volvió nuevamente azul con rayos dorados calentando a todos y el dragón, junto con lo que debían ser los restos de Lord Voldemort, yacían en medio de cientos de árboles que, milagrosamente, habían crecido alrededor ocultándolo casi totalmente de la vista curiosa.

Lo único que no aún no regresaba a la normalidad era la princesa, ella continuaba sumida en su mundo de sueños del cuál no parecía querer despertar.

**-OoOoO-**

- ¿Papi? –la pequeña Potter interrumpió a su tío cuando, al voltear a ver a su padre, se percató que de sus esmeraldas resbalaba una solitaria lágrima y su mirada se encontraba perdida, como sumergida en su propio mundo-

- Tío Harry… -Alexander se levantó del lugar en donde estaba tan cómodamente sentado y comenzó a mover su manita frente al adulto quién no se percataba de nada-

- Ey, compañero… -Ron se volvió hacia su amigo y comenzó a moverlo del hombro-

- ¿Eh? –

- ¿Todo bien Harry? –Draco busco su mirada-

- Sí, claro, continúen… -

Aún era doloroso recordar aquel episodio en su vida sin importar que frente a él tuviera a sus dos pequeños milagros para recordarle que estos si existen.

Fue hace casi siete años.

Su, en aquellos tiempos, novia había quedado embarazada accidentalmente. Claro que para él no era ningún accidente o error; no, para él era la noticia más maravillosa de todos los tiempos: la mujer que amaba esperando un hijo suyo. Hermoso.

Desde un principio tuvo un embarazo bastante complicado. Riesgoso. Él estaba aterrado y temeroso de perder a su mujer a su niño.

Los nueve meses más angustiosos de su vida. Finalmente la madrugada del 31 de Octubre nació James Potter Granger y… ¡oh sorpresa! Cuando creía que todo había terminado Lilian Potter Granger hacía su entrada al mundo exactamente doce minutos y treinta cuatro segundos después que su hermano.

Y en ese momento su pesadilla comenzó.

No sabe qué fue lo que paso. Solamente recordaba los gritos de los doctores, las enfermeras obligándolo a abandonar la habitación, Ron y Draco deteniéndolo de ir al lado de su mujer y… oscuridad.

Según le comentaron después, una enfermera le había puesto un sedante pues se encontraba histérico. El alivio vino cuando su madre y su suegra tenían en sus brazos a sus dos pequeños bebes bastantes despiertos y risueños pero… ni rastro de su mujer. Cuando pregunto por ella nadie le quiso dar razón, el único que se acercó a él fue su mujer amigo, el de ambos, para darle la terrible noticia: Hermione Jane Granger había caído en coma.

Un año. Un maldito año había durado el calvario. Prácticamente vivía en aquel hospital. Sabía que sus hijos estaban al cuidado de su mama, su suegra, la que era como su segunda madre y sus mejores amigas… pero él no podía ni ver a sus bebes. Sentía que no podría con tanto y ¿con quién estarían mejor cuidados que con sus abuelas y tías? Fue hasta que, justo el día en que sus bebes cumplían un año y que los doctores daban su caso como perdido, ella despertó. Nadie supo cómo, porque o a que se debía aquella repentina recuperación pero para él fue como si su alma regresara a su cuerpo. Fue en ese momento que finalmente, y por primera vez, se había atrevido a tomar a sus mellizos en brazos.

Está claro que esa parte de la historia nadie la sabía. Sería un secreto que los adultos se llevarían a la tumba.

**-OoOoO-**

Subió a la torre más alta de aquel precioso castillo en dónde todo estaba en un absoluto silencio. Su padre se encontraba dormido junto a los padres de, quién ahora sabía era, la princesa Hermione, justo en los tronos. La hermosa y colosal fuente que hasta hace algunas horas salpicaba a varios de los invitados con su fresca agua, ahora estaba en una quietud total; los vasos se encontraban a medio servir y el maître aún cargaba la botella de vino lista para la celebración.

Cuando finalmente llego a la habitación donde la bella doncella descansaba, se quedó ahí, solo observándola, por unos momentos.

Si con las ropas de campesina le había parecido hermosa en aquellos momentos dudaba que aquel ser fuera real.

La chica, enfundada en un delicado vestido azul, reposaba sobre una cama con doseles esperando a aquel gallardo príncipe que la amara con locura.

- Príncipe Harry –le hablo Molly, el hada, con voz suave- si está completamente seguro del amor que siente por la princesa, adelante… -con un ligero movimiento de mano le indico el camino-

Camino los escasos cinco pasos que lo separaban de ella para, incido a su costado, acariciar dulcemente su mejilla y acercarse a posar por primera vez sus labios sobre los de ella en un dulce beso en el que trato de expresarle todo su amor.

Y de pronto todo pasó.

Trabajosamente, la princesa Hermione comenzó a mover ligeramente sus manos para después comenzar a parpadear repetidamente hasta que pudo enfocar a su alrededor.

Y cuando sus ojos castaños chocaron con sus orbes esmeralda, ella solo sonrió.

- _Eres tú, el príncipe azul que yo soñé…_ -fue lo único que alcanzo a murmurar antes de lanzarse a los brazos de su salvador para fundirse nuevamente en un tierno beso sellando así uno de los amores más inocentes y puros.

FIN.

**-OoOoO-**

- ¡Aww! ¡Qué romántico! –las niñas suspiraron emocionadas-

- ¡Vaya! ¡Ese sí que fue un excelente cuento! –comento Edward estirándose un poco y sus primos asintieron de acuerdo-

- ¡Qué bonito cuento papi! –Lily Potter se levantó del suelo y se abrazó fuertemente a los brazos de su padre-

En ese momento Harry Potter supo que a pesar de las pruebas que la vida nos pone en el camino y lo dura de éstas, no importa lo que se tenga que pasar si el premio siempre es la dicha y la felicidad de tener a su familia junto a él.

**FIN.**

**-OoOoO-**

* * *

Espero les haya gustado y sea merecedora de alguno de sus valiosísimos reviews!

Los quiero!


End file.
